The purpose of this project is to evaluate the use of biofeedback and hypnosis in the treatment of recurrent pain associated with carcinoma. Fifty Ss will be assigned to five groups of 10 Ss each: (1) A biofeedback experimental group receiving 20 sessions of combined EEG/EMG feedback designed to enhance voluntary control of pain, (2) and (3) Two hypnosis experimental groups composed of high (N equals 10) and medium (N equals 10) hypnotic susceptibility, Ss respectively, who receive six sessions of hypnotic treatment to teach self-control of pain, (4) and (5) Two control groups who undergo procedures equivalent in terms of session length, participation and exposure to personnel. All Ss will receive a pre- and post-experimental assessment involving the collection of psychological, physiological and biochemical data. During the study these measures will also be assessed on a daily basis, both in the laboratory and in the normal environment. Evaluation of treatment efficacy will be based on change scores and interaction patterns within these data and compared to an identical evaluation obtained during a 1-month follow-up assessment.